The Rocker and her Dipstick
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Ember is one of Danny's foes, until Danny learns more about this flaming ghost. Danny starts to sees Ember in a different way and Ember the same. Both will fall in love with each other but most keep their relationship a secret, a hero and a villain aren't meant to be.
1. How it started

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **How it started**

"Dipstick!" Shouted Ember, as she fired a wave with her guitar. Danny was pushed back but managed to get into the fight, Danny took the position he usually does for his ghostly wail. Ember's guitar pushed against her from the force of his wail, ember took a few breaths.

"Goodbye!" Shouted Danny before he suck ember into the thermos

"Danny are you alright?" Ask Sam, as she notice he had a cut on his cheek

"I'm fine, Sam" he said

"Man, was Ember in a mad mood or something?" Ask Tucker

"I don't know but I should get her back to the ghost zone" he said, Danny waved at his friends and flew home. Danny made sure absolutely alone, he check the entire house before he returned to the basement. Danny opened the thermos and release Ember, ember fell into the ground.

"You sure didn't hold back" said Ember, as she stood up

"Neither did you" he said, Ember notice Danny's cut

"Sorry" she said

"It's alright" he said, as he rub it a bit "it's not a big deal"

"Well Dipstick, I know how to make it better" said Ember, as he kissed him on the lips. Danny kissed her back, Ember just wrap her arms around his neck; her fire style hair clam down.

"See you later" said Danny, Ember just kissed his cheek

"Later Dipstick" smiled Ember, while Danny opened the portal

Later that night, Danny went into the ghost zone and luckily no one saw him.

"Ember?" he whispered

"Dipstick comes on in" shouted Ember, Danny opened the door and entered her home

"Sorry I'm a bit late" he apologies

"It's not a big deal, Dipstick" she said, while she took out a bandage

"What's that for?" he ask

"Your cheek, silly" said Ember, as she place the bandage over his cut

"Thanks, I didn't know you had bandages in the ghost zone" he said

"Got it from your world" said Ember, as she threw away the wrapper

"Are you sure no one going to see me?" Ask Danny with a worried tone

A few months have passed since the comet

"Ember what are you doing here?!" Shouted Danny, Ember was at his school of all places; he could hear his classmates chanting her names which were a big help for him.

"What does it look like Dipstick?! I'm going start the youth revolution!" She shouted

"Not that again!" Shouted Danny, as he blasted her against the wall

"Get this in mind Dipstick! Things will be different this time around, I didn't come here alone" smirk Ember

"What?" Danny was suddenly blasted across the hallway; Danny rub his head in pain but he was surprise to see Nocturne "nocturne seriously?!"

"Pay back child!" Shouted Nocturne, as he called on his minions

"Didn't know you were friends!" Shouted Danny, while he fought off Nocturne's minions

"There are a lot of people who hate you, baby pop" said Ember, as she released a sound wave

Danny was out number, he quickly became out match against Ember and Nocturne.

"Time to sleep, ghost child" said Nocturne, as he place Danny in a sleep like before

Danny woke up in an unknown place, Danny look around and this world or home was pitch dark, surrounded by stars and a large moon.

"Where am I?" he ask, while he rub his head

"You awake Dipstick?" said Ember's voice

"What are you going to do with me?" he shouted

"Stop shouting, Dipstick" said Ember a light beamed onto Ember and Danny

"What?" Danny look beside him and saw her, Danny was completely confused; Ember was working with Nocturne?

"Dipstick, did you know your snore when you sleep" she said, Danny stared at Ember; she was tied up and her guitar was nowhere to be seen.

"Ember? What are you doing here?" ask Danny, as he sat up with his hands tied up

"Nocturne betrayed me what does it look like" said Ember with a very annoyed tone

"You can sure pick them" teased Danny, Ember just glared at him "Sorry"

"Of all ghost to be tied up with" said Ember, as he fire style hair blazed in anger

"Whoa! Ember watch the hair" said Danny, while he squinted his eyes slightly

"You're very different when we fight, dipstick" said Ember, as she calm her hair down

"Well we never actually talk before...well longer than ten minutes...or during Christmas" said Danny, it was a bit strange talking to Ember like this but he enjoyed it.

"You got a point" admitted Ember

A long silence filled the room; Danny didn't know what to say neither did Ember. They never actually talk before, during the Christmas truce it's the same thing; they never talk and just avoided each other. Ember glance at Danny, she could tell how muscular Danny was; she wasn't too surprise of this but seeing it. Ember blushed slightly; she never would have thought that dipstick's uniform would form his body so well.

"Ember can I ask you a question?" Ember return to reality

"What is it, Dipstick?" ask Ember, she was hoping her cheeks returned to normal by now

"How did you die?" ask Danny, Ember look down and moved her head away from Danny.

"Why do you want to know..." ask Ember; her hair covered her eyes, her hair wasn't freely moving like flames like it usually does, it was just simply straight.

"I've always wondered...for some reason you were the most interesting" said Danny, Ember just glance at him.

"House fire...that's how I got my fire style hair" said Ember, her voice filled of emotions and sadness

"You don't have to tell me" said Danny, he could easily tell it was something Ember wasn't comfortable with

"It's alright Dipstick" said Ember, as she took a deep breath "I wanted to become a rock star, to become famous...and I wanted to find love"

"Did you?" ask Danny

"I thought I did...he ask me out for a date...i want to our rendez-vous point but he never showed up. I waited all night but he didn't show, I returned home near sun rise; I was so tired that I went to bed for some sleep and...well I never woke up again" said Ember, as she tried to hold back on her tears. Ember didn't want the dipstick to see her cry, he was her enemy after all.

"Ember, I'm so sorry...I didn't want to bring bad memories up" said Danny, as he wrap his arm around her. Ember cried slightly, when she suddenly notice that the dipstick had freed his hands all this time.

"Are long were your hands free?" shouted Ember, as she pushed his hand off

"It wasn't freed when you started your story" he said in his defence

"Just untie me!" shouted Ember, while her hair went crazy

"Okay, Okay" said Danny, as he undid her rope

Danny and Ember went to find Nocturne and end this battle, but Nocturne had left already, he was long gone.

"Great he escapes" said Danny

"Later Dipstick" said Ember, Danny look at Ember; the stars shined behind her, a ghost wind moved her hair, Ember was beautiful "Dipstick?"

"Later Ember" said Danny, as he look away

"I'm going to get another guitar" said Ember, as she flew off

"Right..." he said, while he watches her fly; Danny shook his head slightly before returning back home.

Continue Reading for New feelings

 **End**


	2. New feeling forming

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **New feelings forming**

Danny couldn't stop thinking of the events from yesterday, he played it over and over again; hoe could Ember just simply tell him how she died? So casually too, the Ember he knows wouldn't even let him look at her let alone talk to him.

"Why was Ember being so weird yesterday?" Thought Danny, while he walk around his room "She must be tricking me! Yeah that's it, it's a trick!"

Danny smiled thinking he figure out Embers plan, but Ember had different reason for telling Danny about her death. Danny was the only guy she ever knew who actually cared, Skulker only cares about hunting not alone her feelings. Skulker didn't even bother show up at one of her small concerts, Ember had broken we things with him already.

"The dipstick was nice to me?" She ask, as she stared at her walls with posters everywhere "and i told him how I died"

Ember closed her eyes but her mind returned to Danny, how his suit formed his body so well, his slightly new hair style and his handsome face.

"What the hell!" Shouted Ember, as she shook her hand "what am I thinking?! The dipstick?! No way!"

"Get me some food, woman!" Ember looks at a photo of Skulker, he never called her by her name ever but Danny did.

A few weeks have passed since the event with Nocturne

"Dipstick" Ember was standing in Danny's room; she didn't attack him or anything she just wanted to talk. Ember nudges him once more "YO DIPSTICK!"

"What!" Shouted Danny, Danny glance around his room until he saw Ember. Danny jump out of bed and transformed into a ghost "what do you want with me, Ember?!"

"I just want to talk relax" she said, as she sat down on the chair near his desk

"Talk? About what?" He ask, while he returned back into a human

"Do you always sleep with your boxers?" Ask Ember, Danny blushed and quickly went to get some pants. Danny was wearing a shirt to Embers disappointment; she would like to see the dipstick shirtless instead the other way around.

"Like I said...what do you want?" Ask Danny while blushing

"You're with that Goth girl right?" She ask, as she look away to seem uninterested

"Sam? Not anymore" said Danny, he found it arranged that Ember was interested in this all of a sudden

"But we heard you finally hook up" said Ember

"Yeah but it didn't work out" said Danny, as he sat on his bed

"Sucks for you, dipstick" said Ember, while she examined his room

"Ember why do you keep calling me Dipstick?" Ask Danny

"Because it fits you, Dipstick" smiled Ember

"Right...is that all you have to say" said Danny

"Wanted to talk about...well when I told you about my past" said Ember

"I won't tell anyone if that what worried you" said Danny

"It's not that..." She said, as she tried to act normal "I never told anyone about my past; and somehow I ended up telling you"

"I don't know hey you told me, Ember but I'm kinda happy you did" said Danny

"Happy?!" Demanded Ember with a very annoyed tone

"Not in that way! It just shows you don't hate me has much" said Danny, Ember still didn't have her guitar but she was still a handful without it.

"We're still enemies" said Ember, as she stood up from the chair "it doesn't mean we're friends"

"You'll probably blast me away next time we meet" he said

Ember just opened Danny's window and flew out, Danny watch Ember leave when Valerie attack Ember.

"Oh my gosh!" Shouted Danny, as he transformed into a ghost, Valarie fired her Eco blaster towards Ember. Ember managed to dodge the first wave of attack but wasn't fast enough to notice the second. Ember fell towards the ground from the blast until Danny caught her mid air.

"What are you doing, Dipstick?!" Ask Ember, as she place her hand onto his chest. Ember felt Danny and slightly blushed, Danny normally wouldn't help her but today was different.

"I'll talk to her! You just leave!" Said Danny, as he let her go from his arms. Ember stared at him with confusion, why is her enemy helping her? Skulker had help Danny before but that wasn't her type of thing.

"I don't need your help, baby pop" said Ember, while her hands glowed pink

"Ember just go!" He shouted

Ember didn't want to show any weakness if she was going to go, she was going to go with her dignity. Ember charged towards Valerie and fired a few ghost ray with her hands, It wasn't had powerful has with her guitar but it work.

"Dam ghost!" Shouted Valerie, while she lifted her Eco gun and aimed it towards Ember

"Valerie wait!" Said Danny, as he put his body in front of the gun

"Move it Danny!" Said Valerie

"Don't hurt her" he said

"What?!" Ask Valerie, she knew Ember was on of Danny's foes so why his he protecting her

Ember hides behind a nearby building

"Why are you protecting her?" Ask Valerie with an annoyed tone

"Things happened during these last weeks...just don't hurt her" over heard Ember, was The dipstick really saying all of this.

"You're crazy Danny but fine" said Valerie, as she left Danny alone.

Danny look around, making sure Ember was gone.

"Hope she didn't hear any of that" mumbled Danny before he flew off

Ember emotions were going crazy; she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Nocturne and when he caught her. Ember was happy when she saw Danny, she felt different when she was with Skulker. And the weirdest thing was, Ember missed him every time he left; Ember was falling in love with the dipstick.

"I can't be in love with the dipstick! No way in hell!" Said Ember, while she shook her head in denial "I must be going crazy!"

Continue Reading for A hero and villain

 **End**


	3. A hero and a villain

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **A hero and a villain**

Ember was at home, she was writing another song but this song was different then they others. Ember was writing this song for someone in particular in mind even tho he wouldn't admit to herself.

"This is stupid" said Ember, as she was a about to crumpled the paper into a ball "Maybe not"

Ember opened a box and places her new song inside; she closed the box and slides it under her bed.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Woman open this door!" Ember sigh in annoyance she knew who was on the other side of the door

"Skulker what do you want?" Ask Ember, as she crossed her arms

"Take me back" he said with a rude tone

"No way Skulker" said Ember, as she tried to close the door but Skulker force it opened

"Why not woman?!" demanded Skulker

"I've moved on, Skulker" said Ember, as she sigh in annoyance "And besides there might be someone else"

"Who is it?!" he shouted

"It's none of your business" she said

"TELL ME!" shouted Skulker, as he punched a hole in the wall

"GET OUT!" shouted Ember, as she fired Skulker out of the door

"THIS ISN'T OVER WOMAN!" shouted Skulker, as he slammed the door

Ember just lean against the door

"What am I doing?" she thought, as she glances at the window "There's someone?"

"Ember?" Ember opened the door and was surprise to see the Dipstick

"Dipstick? How did you find this place?" ask Ember, she clearly remember she hadn't told the dipstick where she lived

"I've map out the entire ghost zone a few months ago" said Danny

"Why?" she ask

"The ghost zone is so interesting, I wanted to map it out in case I needed it like today" said Danny, Ember caught sight of his thermos

"You came here to trap me!" shouted Ember, as she back away from him

"What? No! No!" said Danny, as he took the thermos in his hands "Nocturne came back to Amity Park and well long story short, I caught Nocturne and released him back at his home and while I was there"

Danny went to get something near Ember's home; Ember wasn't sure what the Dipstick was doing.

"I found your guitar" said Danny

"You did?" she said, as she took her guitar back

"Yeah...I thought you would like it back" he said

"Thanks Dipstick" she said, Ember didn't know what to say; the dipstick was being nice to her "This guitar means a lot to me"

"It does?" he ask

"My mother gave me this guitar and I died with it" said Ember, as she tenderly stared at her guitar while the memories of her mother returned.

"Well I'm happy to help then" he said, as he smiled at her "I should go"

"Dipstick...do you want to stay a bit?" ask Ember, while she place her guitar against the wall

"Oh...sure" he said, as he entered her home

Ember's home was covered by music posters, parts of pre-made songs, poster of herself when she was in amity park

"Your house is amazing!" said Danny, while his hands loosened slightly

"It's nothing to fancy" she said, as she leaned against a table "Just a few things"

"Your home is ten times better than my room" said Danny, as he accidentally drop his thermos

"Oops"

"Dipstick what on earth are you doing?" ask Ember, while she watch Danny bend down

"My thermos fell" he said, while he searched for it

"Here I'll get it" said Ember, as she bends down

Ember and Danny eyes meet, they didn't know what to say and just stared at each other.

"Uh...thanks" said Danny, as he took the thermos in his hands

"No problem..." said Ember, as she glance away from him.

"I have to go, sorry to have disturb you" said Danny, as he cleared his throat slightly

 _"Just do it"_

"Wait Danny" Ember grab onto Danny's arm, Danny look back, he was surprise she had just called him Danny and not Dipstick or baby pop.

"Ember?" he questioned

Ember place her hand onto his chest, Danny back away slightly, he had no idea what Ember was planning to do. Ember hesitated for a moment before, she gently kissed Danny on the lips; Danny couldn't believe his eyes. Ember McLain, the pop star, Danny Phantom's foe; he was being kissed by her right now. Ember parted from him, she quickly blushed in embarrassment and look away from him.

"Ember" Ember glance back at Danny, Danny gently held her cheeks and kissed her right back

It was Ember's turn to be in shock, the Dipstick loved her?! Ember was so revealed he felt the same, Ember just wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

"What a kisser" smiled Ember, while she still had her arms around him "I...I...I uh..."

"You never had this before did you?" ask Danny, he would have guessed these types of things weren't Skulker thing.

"Not really...no one has ever truly loved me" said Ember, while she still had blush on her cheeks. Danny just smiled at her and kissed her again, Ember finally felt like a real girl for the very first time since she died.

"I love you, Ember McLain" said Danny, Ember stared at him in surprise; she always wanted to hear those words but never thought she would.

"I...I love you...I love you too Dipstick" said Ember, she couldn't believe it; she had just confessed her love to another and to her foe of all people.

Continue Reading for My love of my life

 **End**


	4. My love of my life

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **My love of my life**

"Are you sure, you want to be together? It's going to be very dangerous and many ghosts are going to hate us" ask Danny, as he held her hands

"I'm certain of it" smiled Ember, as she kissed him once more "It's worth it to be with you"

 _The present_

Ember and Danny just spent another night together; Ember played her guitar while Danny just listened.

"Any new songs in mind?" ask Danny

"Don't know Dipstick" said Ember, as she smiled at him; Ember loved Danny's human form but she preferred his ghost form better "Wait actually I do have a song"

Ember went under her bed and pulled out a box, she took out the song she wrote for the Dipstick all those months ago.

"Is that a song?" he ask

"A song for you" she said, while she read her song

"Me? When did you write it?" ask Danny

"Before we went out" said Ember, as she lowered the paper onto her bed. Ember took her guitar and tuned it slightly "I hope you don't mind?"

"I love hearing you sing, Ember" said Danny, it was true he did love her singing; even when he fought against the first time they met, he loved her voice.

Ember sang her song, a sweet melody with beautiful lyric filled Danny's ears; Ember sang her emotions and how much the dipstick meant to her.

 _"I will always love you..."_ Ember lowered her guitar and smiled at him

"That was beautiful, Ember" said Danny, as he hug her "You're so different then before"

"Well that was before I met you" she said, Ember never notice but the dipstick was right. She had changed, she was kinda of childish, rebellious and outgoing but ever since she confessed her feelings for the Dipstick. She had become much mature, kinder and more caring; she was nicer but it was only for the Dipstick to see, she would never let another ghost or human to see her like this.

"Can I ask you something?" ask Danny

"What is it?" ask Ember

"Is it that bad in the thermos? Because I find it quiet roomy" smiled Danny; Ember just chuckled as she hit him on the chest

"That vehicle of yours is like the taj mahal" she said

"I'm going to rip his head off!" whispered Skulker, Skulker was going to ask Ember to forgive him once more but was horrified to see his girlfriend with half breed.

 _A few days later_

Danny was waiting for Ember near a secret portal which was about to opened soon, when suddenly Skulker appearance out of nowhere.

"Skulker? What are you doing here?" ask Danny, Skulker had changed since the comet so Danny wasn't worried of his appearance.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted, as he fired his bazooka

"What the hell Skulker! I thought we had a truce!" shouted Danny while he avoided Skulker's attack

"That was before you took my womam from me!" shouted Skulker, while he reloaded his weapons

"What? Ember isn't your woman! She can be with who ever she wants, you don't own her!" shouted Danny, as he fired his ice powers

"Die ghost brat!" shouted Skulker

Skulker and Danny fought each other for awhile, they were both evenly matched but Skulker knew that ghost brat would take the upper hand and win in the end. Until today that is, Skulker took out a new weapon of his creations.

"What are you doing to do with that, Skulker?!" Demanded Danny, while he prepared himself for Skulker's usual attacks

"You're going to be quiet surprise" said Skulker, as he fired some type of gas. Danny coughs slightly while he waved the gas away.

"Is that it?!" Smirk Danny, Skulker just smiled. Danny didn't know why Skulker was so happy about until he felt his powers leaving him, in just a few seconds Danny went from ghost to human with his powers gone.

"Don't worry ghost child is only temporary you'll have your powers back in a hour but you won't live that long" Skulker opened his gun and pointed at Danny's head.

"DANNY!" shouted Sam and Tucker, as they ran towards their friend

Skulker just smiled "Too easy"

"Don't you dare hurt them!" said Danny

"I fought you many times and I'm not going to let my pray leave" said Skulker, as he place his hand onto Danny's left leg "A wounded animal never gets far"

Skulker broke Danny's leg to insure his pray wouldn't escape, Danny shouted in pain; Skulker just enjoyed the ghost brat screams, it was music to his ears.

"Get away from him Skulker!" shouted Sam, as she took out one of the Fenton's weopons

"What a joke" Skulker easily trap Sam and Tucker with one of his traps

"Danny are you alright?" Shouted Sam

"My leg's broken" said Danny, Skulker place his gun onto Danny's head once more

"Farewell ghost boy" said Skulker, was about to squeeze the trigger and finished Danny off when he was suddenly blasted away.

"Don't touch him!" shouted Ember, Ember eyes were blood red, her hair blazed in anger "Don't you dare touch, dipstick!"

"Woman? What on earth are you doing?" ask Skulker, while steamed came from his armour.

"Ember?" said Danny while he still held his leg, Ember notice the dipstick was hurt; she quickly went to his side.

"Dipstick are you alright?" ask Ember with a worried tone, as she helped him sit up

"Ember...my friends..." whispered Danny, as he glance towards Sam and Tucker

"I don't care" she said, as she notice his leg "Don't move Dipstick"

"Woman get away from my pray" said Skulker

"We're over Skulker! Get lost!" shouted Ember, as she turned her guitar to the fist

"I saw you two the other day, I know what's going" said Skulker, while he put all of his weapons away

"Get lost!" shouted Ember once more "Or I'm the one who's going to kill you!"

"This isn't over woman! We'll see each other again and I'll make sure of that" said Skulker before he flew off and returned to the ghost zone.

"Dipstick how's your leg?" ask Ember, as she returned to Danny's side

"Danny? What on earth? Why is Ember being so nice to you?" ask Sam while still being stuck in Skulker's trap with Tucker

"Uh...well?" Danny glance at Ember, there was no point on lying or maybe they could

 _(Should Danny tell his friends about Ember? Give your opinion!)_

Continue Reading for My girlfriend Ember

 **End**


	5. My girlfriend Ember

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **My girlfriend Ember**

 _(It was a tight race but my awesome readers have decided, Danny is going to tell them the truth! But I'll make it in a way to please the people who voted no about Danny telling them. Hopefully I can please both sides even tho your choice wasn't pick)_

"Come on Sam I don't you have to worry" said Tucker, as he bump Sam in the shoulder "it's not like he's going out with her"

"Danny you better not be going out with your enemy?" Said Sam as she glared at Ember "It's Ember McLame! She tried to take over the city so many times"

"You don't have tell them the truth" whispered Ember, as she glance away from the dipstick "I don't want you to get in trouble"

Danny just frowned and pulled Ember into a kiss, Ember glance at the dipstick's friends who are shock of what they were seeing.

"I'm happy to be with you" said Danny, as he kissed her on the cheek "I'm not ashamed to be with you," Ember blushed slightly at his comment

"Danny how did you ended up with Ember?!" Ask Sam in complete shock

"Like all relationships start" said Danny

"Man...I just can't believe it" said Tucker

Ember released Sam and Tucker from Skulker's trap; and all three help Danny to the hospital. The doctor places a cast onto his leg while Ember having her guitar on her back, just glared at Sam and Tucker.

"Are you guys that shock about Ember and I?" Ask Danny

"Well kind of" said Sam as she crossed her arms "never thought you would move on with Ember"

"Sam, you're the one who broke up with me" said Danny

"I know but still" she said, as she continued to glared towards Ember

"You said, you didn't like it how I handle my new life, you couldn't take it anymore and you wanted to join this Goth thing" said Danny, while he look at his leg

"But how did you ended up with Ember? She one of your enemies" said Sam

"Skulker treated me like crap but the dipstick actually treats me like a person" said Ember, as she smiled at Danny

"You still call him dipstick?" Ask Tucker, he would have assumed Ember would stop

"I don't mind" said Danny

"Mr. Fenton or is it Phantom?" Ask the doctor, as he entered the room while holding a clipboard in his hands

"It's Fenton" said Danny

"Mr. Fenton, your leg broke in three places but you should be up and flying..." Smiled the doctor, as he nudges Danny on the side. Danny and the others just glared at the doctor "right...anyways in about four or five months you should be all healed up"

"Thanks doc" said Danny

"I should get going" said Ember, as she hug the Dipstick's head and gave him a kiss "later Dipstick"

Danny just smiled, Ember gave him a wave before she went intangible and left.

"So are you going to tell your parents?" ask Tucker

"No way! My parents will probably try to hunt her" said Danny, he would be stupid not to assume this possibility

 _"Maybe that's a good thing…"_ thought Sam, while she crossed her arms _"Ugh! I shouldn't be acting like this! I'm the one who broke up with HIM!"_

"Could you guys keep it a secret?" ask Danny

"From your parents and the entire world?" ask Tucker

"Please" Danny transformed into a ghost "Not many people would be supportive"

"Well! As the mayor of Amity Park and your best friend, no problem I'll keep your secret but you going to have to tell your parents at some point" said Tucker, Danny knew Tucker was right. If Ember and he decided to take the relationship any further or the possibility of a family, his parents would have to find out at some point.

"Thanks Tuck" smiled Danny, as he patted him on the shoulder "Sam?"

"No problem Danny, I'll keep your relationship a secret" smiled Sam

"What about Jazz?" ask Tucker. Jazz? Jazz was pretty chill about Danny's ghost powers?

"I guess…..I could tell her" said Danny, while he rubs his white hair "I'll have to wait until she returns from Harvard tho"

Danny told his parents about the fight against Skulker but leavening out a few details, Maddie was of course worried about her son ever since she learned about his secret. Maddie spent an entire month asking Danny to forgive her from trying to capture him; Danny got annoyed but let his mother do whatever she wanted in order to place her mind at peace. Jack was just proud his son kick some ghost butt, Jack was even happy Danny got hurt?!

A few days, Jazz returned home for a few days and was surprise to see her little brother in a cast. Luckily for Danny, they were home alone for the afternoon.

"Danny? What on earth happened to you?" ask Jazz with her overly protective tone

"Skulker" he answered, while he pushed her back from her hugs

"I thought Skulker didn't hunt you anymore?" said Jazz

"Dipstick?" Ember went through the walls in search for the dipstick, she wanted to ask the dipstick if he needed something.

"Danny! Its Ember!" shouted Jazz, as she took out one of the Fenton's weapons and pointed towards Ember "Don't worry little brother! I'll protect you from this witch!"

"Witch? Seriously?" smirk Ember, while she prepared her guitar "What a joke!"

"Hey! I'm the one who defeated you last time!" shouted Jazz

"Jazz!" shouted Danny, as he waved his hands in front of her

"Just stay put little brother!" said Jazz, as she completely ignored him

"Ember not an enemy! She my girlfriend!" shouted Danny, Ember was surprise of his outburst

"Don't you dare touch my….what?" Jazz just lowered her weapon

"Ember my girlfriend?" repeated Danny

"Danny? Are you serious?!" shouted Jazz, as she accidently hit Danny in his broke leg

"Ow! Jazz!" said Danny, Ember just glared at Jazz; she didn't appreciate this crazy girl was hurting her dipstick

"Sorry" smiled Jazz, as she back away a bit "Danny? Are you really dating Ember?" ask Jazz in a much calmer tone

"Yeah, Skulker attack me because he found out about us, Ember is the one who saved me. I would have been dead by now, if it wasn't for her" explained Danny

"Well, I wasn't going to let that fool hurt you" said Ember, while she crossed her arms in pride "And besides all those times we fought, I was going easy on you"

"If you say so" chuckled Danny, Ember messed up his hair

"So Skulker was the jealous ex-boyfriend?" ask Jazz, Jazz wasn't her crazy overprotective but just her normal self

"I guess" said Ember

"Well, I find this a bit weird since you were both enemies but you did save my little brother. Has long as you're happy that's what counts and I hate to admit but….I still like your music!" admitted Jazz it's not like Jazz still has CDS, T- Shirts, poster or occasionally copy Ember's makeup "Maybe you could give me singing lessons! Last time didn't work out so well"

"No kidding, the entire coward threw garbage at you" said Ember, how could she forget Jazz's singing

"Wait! Danny are you going to tell mom and dad?" ask Jazz

"Well…..I'm not sure" said Danny, if Jazz tried to attack Ember then his parents would be ten times worst

"I'm assuming you want me to keep it a secret?" ask Jazz, she knew her brother too well

"Yeah" he said

"Alright little brother, I will but you're going have to tell them" said Jazz

"I will just not right now" said Danny

"Oh right! Dipstick, I came here because I wanted to know if you needed something?" ask Ember

"A nasty burger?" said Danny

"Nasty burger?" Ember confusedly stared at Danny

"I'll show her the place!" said Jazz, as she wrap her arms around Ember "Some girl time!"

"What?" Ember said

"You could help me with my singing!" said Jazz, as she drag Ember out of the door

 _(Any questions? Just ask me and I'll gladly answer them!)_

Continue Reading for The first fight of a horrible mistake

 **End**


	6. The first fight of a horrible mistake

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **The first fight of a horrible mistake**

Five months have passed and Danny's cast was long gone, Danny hadn't told his parents about Ember yet. But he was planning to do so...at some point that is. Ember and Danny only got closer to each other and didn't show any signs of a bad relationship.

"Danny?" Sam went up in Danny's room and found him transforming into a ghost

"Oh! Hey Sam" he said

"You changed your suit?" Ask Sam, Danny suit was no long a dark uniform with s belt. He had added some grey which ran along his sides, which stop under his arms and continue down his legs.

"Yeah, it was time for a change" said Danny

"I like it" she smiled

"Thanks but did you come here for something?" Ask Danny, he was in a rush since he had to meet Ember for their one year anniversary

"I wanted to give you the ring back" said Sam, as she took the ring out of her pocket "you could give it to Ember"

"Sam, that ring was meant for you and you alone" said Danny, as he closed her hand around the ring "The ring is for you"

"You're not going to give it to Ember?" Ask Sam

"It's yours, I had it in graved just for you" he said

Sam smiled at Danny, she place the ring back into her finger.

"I have to go, I'm running really late" said Danny

"Thanks Danny" smiled Sam, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dipstick..." Ember had seen the entire thing, she was tired of waiting and came to see him but only to see her boyfriend kissing his ex. Or what she saw from her point of view _(aka, Sam kissed Danny on the left cheek but it looks like she kissed him on the lips)_

Ember just left, she didn't want to see anymore of this

"Sam?!" Said Danny, as he back away from Sam

"Sorry" she said

"It's fine...later" he said before he left

Danny went to their meeting place for their date, but he couldn't see Ember anywhere. Danny started to search for her around the area, nowhere to be seen, Danny went to Ember's home.

"Ember?" Knock Danny

"Get lost!" Shouted Ember, as she attacks Danny with her guitar. Danny quickly dodges her attack, normally he would fight back but Danny refused to hurt her.

"Ember?! What's the big deal?!" Shouted Danny, while he dodge another swing from her guitar

"You never loved me!" She said, as she fired a sound wave

"What are you talking about?!" He ask, while he place counter act her attack

"I saw you with that Goth girl" she said

"Ember just let me explain!" Said Danny, Ember just glared towards Danny, Danny assumed she was waiting for his explanation "Sam just gave me a kiss on the cheek"

"GET LOST!" shouted Ember

"Ember please don't do this!" said Danny

"We're over dipstick!" said Ember, as she held back her emotions "I never want to see you again"

Danny wanted to say something but Ember just returned home and slammed the door shut, Danny just returned home. A few days have passed; Sam was a bit worried since she hadn't seen Danny for a very long time.

"Danny?" said Sam, as she entered his room "Danny what's going on?"

"Ember broke up with me" said Danny, while he continued to stare at his ceiling

"Why?" ask Sam, as she sat on his bed

"She saw us…the other day" said Danny

"I'm sorry…..I didn't mean…..I never wanted to break you too up" apologies Sam, she felt horrible it was her fault after all

"I guess I should be happy….no one will judge us but I still love her" admitted Danny; he could feel his heart break, he desperately missed Ember and wanted her back.

"Danny" Sam could easily tell Danny wanted Ember back, how couldn't she notice, she would have to be blind not too. Sam hated to say it but, she wanted Danny to be happy even tho it wasn't with her "Fight for her"

"What?" he ask

"Go back to the ghost zone….and explain what happened" Sam said, as she sigh slightly "I don't think Ember wants this either, she just mad at you for the moment but she'll get over it. You have to be there for her, dead or not Ember is still a woman and she can get jealous like any other"

"Sam…" Danny was surprise, he had a feeling Sam still cared about him and might have done it on purpose. But he never would have thought, she would in courage him to save his relationship with Ember.

"You better go" said Sam, Danny stood up from his bed and he knew she was right

"Thanks" he smiled

Danny returned to the ghost zone

"Ember!" shouted Danny

"Go away!" shouted Ember, while she played her guitar in order to ignore the dipstick

"I love you! And I want to explain what happened!" he shouted, Danny waited for awhile and believed Ember was still mad at him. Danny was about to leave when Ember opened the door, Ember leaned against her doorway.

"What do you mean you have to explain?! It's pretty clear what your heart want" said Ember in a cold tone; Ember didn't speak to Danny in her calm and gentle tone just coldness and anger.

"It was a misunderstanding" he explain, Ember just glared at him "I gave her this ring when we dated and she thought I wanted the ring back"

"Is that all?! Why did she kiss you then?!" Ask Ember

"I told her she could keep it and she thank me" explained Danny, Danny didn't mention what he really thought that kiss meant.

"You better not be lying to me" said Ember; she had the right to be suspicious, she didn't have a good experience with boys after all "You know how much our relationship means to me"

"I do" smiled Danny, as he held her hands "I would never leave you"

"Dipstick, I swear if I find out your lying..." Said Ember, as she squeezed Danny's hands

"I swear" he said, Danny could feel she was very serious "it was a mistake, an accident"

"Could we continue with our anniversary date then?" Ask Danny with a smile

"Fine" she said, she was still mad at the dipstick but still wanted to go out with him

"Know any places we could go?" Ask Danny

"I know a place where no one will see us" said Ember

Danny followed Ember throughout the ghost zone, until they arrived at what seemed to be an abandoned area of the zone.

"Where are we?" Ask Danny

"I'm not sure exactly but when I died, I awoke here of all places and for some reason no other ghost knows about it" said Ember, as she sat down on what seems to be ghost grass.

"It's beautiful and quiet" said Danny, as he sat down

"I like it here, we can be together and no one will know about our relationship" said Ember, as she leaned against him

"It's strange Skulker hadn't returned yet" said Danny, while he played with her flaming hair. Ember had control her hair's heat, she didn't want to burn the dipstick's hand "I would thought, he would try to attack us again"

"I'm fine with it" said Ember, as she crossed her arms "Skulker is just an over possessive jerk! Not to mention rude"

"I'm sorry Ember, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Danny, while he embraced her

"Humph! You're lucky I find you handsome and kind" smiled Ember, as she wraps her arms around Danny's chest. Ember loved hearing the dipstick's heart beat; she was reminded of the time when she was alive.

"I will always love you, Ember" whispered Danny, Ember smiled the biggest smile of her life and after life. She always wanted to hear those words from the man she loved dearly, Ember tighten her grip around him.

"I love you too, Danny" whispered back Ember "Happy anniversary"

Continue Reading for Ember forever

 **End**


	7. Ember forever

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **Ember forever**

 _10 years later_

Danny and Ember were still very much together and very much in love. And somehow they managed to keep their relationship a secret from the entire world, ghost zone and Danny's parents. And for some reason Skulker hadn't returned over the years, Danny just forgot about but Ember hadn't it was still in the back of her mind. But Ember didn't think about it too much, she was too busy being happy with her dipstick. Danny moved out of his parent's home when he became eighteen, he moved in with Ember; they both decided to go to their special place since they can be their self there.

"Dipstick" whispered Ember, as she taps her sleeping boyfriend. Ember and Danny have moved on into a physical relationship a few years ago, they were of course careful. Ember smiled at her dipstick; Danny had started to grow a small breaded and she found it adorable, he had made slightly adjustments to his uniform but it mostly stayed the same "You're going to be late"

"Humm" mumbled Danny, Ember just frowned and gave him a small zap on his cheek "Ow"

"Good you're up" smiled Ember, as she got out of bed in her music notes pyjamas. Ember hadn't changed much physically since she was dead; but she grew taller and her hair was slightly longer. Ember had become much mature then before, she wasn't her sixteen year old self anymore.

"Late for what...?" he mumbled

"Your birthday" she smiled

"Oh! Right" said Danny, as he stood up

"Happy birthday, Dipstick" said Ember, as she kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks" he smiled back

"What are you going to do, birthday boy?" ask Ember

"My friends have something planned for me" said Danny, while stretch and yawned "You should came with me"

"Are you sure? It's in the human world after all" said Ember; she hadn't been in the human world for over a month

"I'm sure" he smiled

Ember and Danny left their home, and made their way to the closest ghost portal. They flew to Amity Park which had charged very much, Tucker had done many improvements to the city, mostly technology wise. Tucker was seeing this girl, Danny barely knew about; she apparently came to Amity Park has an exchange program or something.

"Happy birthday, Danny!" said Tucker, while he gave him a 'manly' hug

"Thanks Tuck" he smiled back, Tucker had became very comfortable with Ember around, he basically saw her has a good friend. Ember warmed up towards Tucker but she was still her normal self towards him, well towards everybody Danny knew "Where's Sam?"

"She with an environmental thing" said Tucker

"Typical" he said

"Danny!" Danny stared in horror; he knew it was his mother's voice

"You invited them here?!" shouted Danny

"Come on Danny, it's been ten years since Ember and you have dated" said Tucker, as he crossed his arms

"This is why I hate you" said Ember, while she crossed her arms and glared at Tucker

"Happy birthday Danny!" shouted Maddie, while she entered Tucker's office with Jack behind her

"Mom….." he said, Maddie walk in a bit more until she saw Ember

"GHOST!" shouted Jack and Maddie, as they took out their weapons

"Mom! Dad! No!" shouted Danny, while he rushed in front of Ember

"Danny move out of the way!" shouted Maddie, while he bazooka charged

"She my girlfriend!" shouted Danny, Maddie and Jack just drop their weapons

"What?!" they said; Danny explained everything to his parents, how Ember and he met, their fight with Skulker and where he went after he moved out "Anyways…..I love Ember and she makes me happy"

"Danny" Maddie just smiled at her son "That's wonderful"

"It is?" he ask in confusion

"We were surprise you fell in love with a ghost but has long, as she makes you happy that's what counts" said Maddie, as she rub his cheek "She is beautiful"

"A ghost daughter in law!" shouted Jack, as he hug Ember and lifted her off the ground "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!"

"Gah!" shouted Ember, as she tried to get free

"Jack!" shouted Maddie

"Right! Sorry" he said, as he place Ember back onto the ground

"Are you alright?" ask Danny, while he smiled at her

"Ugh…..I think he crushed me!" said Ember, while she held her mid section

"Yeah that's my dad" he smiled, Danny rub his black hair; Ember just glared at him

"You're not funny!" she said, Danny smiled and kissed her

"Where's Jazz?" he ask

"She couldn't make it" said Maddie

"She's on a trip" said Jack

"Doing so much for the world" said Danny

A few hours later, once the party and celebration were over. Danny and Ember decided it was time to leave, they said their goodbyes and left.

"Well that went better than I thought" said Danny, while they flew away from city hall

"I seriously thought they would haunt me down" said Ember; as they both floated in the air

"I wouldn't let that happen" said Danny, as he took Ember into his embrace

"I know" she smiled, Ember anxiously stared at, Danny knew there was something on her mind

"Ember what's wrong?" he ask

"Well…Danny…" she said, as she mentally prepared herself

"Must be serious if you called me Danny" he said

"There something you need to know" said Ember, as she held his hands

From a far Skulker angrily watch the couple, it took him ten years to complete but he did it. Skulker had stolen of the Fenton's weapons and modified it, Skulker had issued this new weapon would nonstop give an eclectic shock. Skulker had managed to install a shield to prevent anyone to help the ghost brat; all of this dangerous technology was in a small little ball.

"This ends right now" whispered Skulker, as he pointed a small weapon towards Danny "You won't be able to escape this time"

"Well….there something I need to tell you…..I'm!" Ember was cut off when she heard Danny's scream in horrible pain; Danny was being electrocuted by a modified ghost hunter's weapon. Ember tired to help him but a strange shield wrap around Danny, Ember desperately tried to break through this barrier in order to help her dipstick "DANNY!"

Continue Reading for My beloved Danny

 **End**


	8. My beloved Danny

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **My beloved Danny**

Danny was shouting in horrible pain and Ember couldn't help him, she immediately searched for help but luckily Danny's parents came out to investigate the screaming.

"Danny!" They shouted, thanks to the barrier Danny hadn't falling from the sky for re moment

"He won't last" Ember turned around and saw Skulker flying towards them. Embers eyes turned red, her hair went crazy, and Ember was ready to rip Skulker apart.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, while her eyes glowed in anger

Skulker just smiled and pressed on a bottom from his arm, Danny finally stop screaming, he could barely stay awake. He was just ready to pass out but managed to stay conscious, Ember help Danny to the ground.

"Leave us alone!" Shouted Ember, while she stood in front of Danny. The last thing she'll do, was to let Skulker hurt Danny again.

"It's simple woman, I kill the ghost brat, he's dead which makes me happy and you miserable" smiled Skulker

"Can't you just move on?! There are other ghosts in the ghost zone!" shouted Ember

"Answer me this first! Why do you stay with the ghost brat?" demanded Skulker, he couldn't understand how could Ember stay with the ghost brat?

"He threats me like a real human being, I care about him and he cares about me...and...and other reasons" she said, as he glance at Danny

"What on earth are you talking about?!" ask Skulker with a confused tone

Ember bent over and whispered something in Danny's ear, Danny couldn't believe it, he stared at her in shock. Ember just nod her head, Skulker and everybody else wondered what they said.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Skulker, as he turned the device back on. Danny shouted in pain once more, Ember fired her ghost ray. Skulker was distracted, Ember took her chance and fought Skulker in hand to hand combat.

"Jack we must remove that ball!" shouted Maddie, she had already figure out what was causing her son so much pain

"What did you say to him?!" demanded Skulker, while he swung in order to punch her

"None of your dam business!" shouted Ember, as she dodge his punch and grab onto his arm. Ember stared to pull hard on his arm

"What are you doing?!" he ask

"What does it look like? I'm going to rip your arm off" said Ember, as she kick him in the head while still pulling on his arm

"What a joke" said Skulker, as he easily threw Ember off

"Got it!" shouted Maddie, while she held the ball with some Fenton pincher. Maddie quickly pulled the ball out of Danny's neck, Danny had already went unconscious "Danny?"

Jack touched Danny's neck

"Jack..." Maddie worriedly stared at her son

"He's still alive but barely" said Jack

"We have to bring him to the hospital" said Maddie, Skulker fired near Jack and Maddie's feet

"I don't think so" he said, while he reloads his gun "That ghost brat will die today"

"Go now! I'll hold him off!" shouted Ember; she was prepared to fight Skulker to 'death'

"Piece of cake" he said, while he aimed all of his weapons at them. Skulker was about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden, he was suck into a Fenton's thermos. Sam was standing behind where Skulker stood, she closed the thermos. Sam had grown her hair, she worn less gothic clothing and more of a professional attire.

"Don't you dare" she said

"Its...its too late" whispered Jack, as he fell onto his knees "There nothing we can do at this point"

Maddie touched Danny's neck, his heart was extremely weak; Danny was dying

"No..." Ember drop her guitar, tears fell from her cheek; she didn't want her dipstick to die not yet. Ember knew it would come one day, he was alive and she was dead but she never knew it would come so soon "Danny please don't..."

"There might be a way" said Sam, while she whip some tears "His half ghost, so what happens to his ghost half?"

"Is there a way to save him?!" ask Ember, while tears fell from her cheeks

"We don't know what could happen...but if we pull out his ghost half..." said Maddie, she had never thought of this possibility. Something like a half ghost was never heard of or when that ghost dies, what happens to his ghost half?

"Then we have to pull out his ghost half!" shouted Ember

"Jack!" shouted Maddie, Jack immediately stood up and ran to the Fenton's car; he quickly came back with the Vald's modify gauntlets. Maddie place the gauntlets on her hands and quickly rip out, Danny's ghost half. Maddie held Danny's ghost half, he wasn't responding or even opened his eyes; Maddie place the ghost half besides it's dead human half.

"Danny...please live..." pleaded Ember, while she held both his human and ghost's hands "I need you...your promise you wouldn't leave"

"Ember...sweetheart...I don't think it work" said Maddie, while she had tears falling from her cheek "He's...he's gone"

"Danny...you can't leave us..." said Ember, as she held her stomach. At that moment Sam, Jack, Maddie and Tucker all knew what she meant; the whispered she told Danny and his reaction.

"Ember are you...?" ask Maddie, Ember just nod her head while she stroke Danny's head

"Danny...my beloved Danny" whispered Ember, as she kissed his ghost self on the lips

Continue Reading for A new life

 **End**


	9. A new life

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **A new life**

Ember gently rub his cheek while she continued to cry, Ember just look away from her lovers bodies. But something touched her hand, Ember look back and saw it was Danny's hand! It was his ghost hand.

"Danny?!" Ember couldn't believe it, was Danny alive?!

"Ember...?" Whispered Danny, as he slowly opened his eyes

"Dipstick!" Cried Ember, as she embraced him while tears of joy fell from her cheek "I was so scared!"

"Ember" he said, as he tried to hug her

"Don't you dare leave me again!" said Ember, as she kissed him all over

"Where's Skulker?" he ask

"In the thermos" said Sam

"Sam? You came back" said Danny with a surprise tone

"I had an earlier flight" she said

"Danny" Maddie examined Danny's head

"What happened?" ask Danny

"You died" said Sam

"What?!" he said, Danny glance over and saw his human half! Completely separated from his ghost half "What happened?!"

"Danny, calm down" said Maddie, she wasn't sure about her son's condition; it wasn't everyday when you half to rip your son's ghost half and explain his enemy was his girlfriend "We still don't know everything"

"She right Danny, we had to separate your ghost half from your human in order to save your life. We don't even know what happened to your ghost powers…or if will even keep you alive" said Sam

"So I'm fully ghost" said Danny, as he stared at his hand. His skin tone had changed to the typical ghost's skin "I can't believe it"

Danny, his family, Ember and friends all went to the Fenton's lab; Maddie examined her son from head to toe. Maddie was certain there was nothing wrong, Danny stared at his dead human self, he couldn't believe he was technically dead. Danny's lay on the bed while he was still connected to machines and other weird Fenton's gadgets.

"Do you still have your powers?" ask Sam

"I think so" he said, as he performed an ecto-energy ball "So I'm dead?"

"Technically yes" said Maddie, as she glance at his human half "We weren't sure what would happen to your ghost half"

"So we removed it" said Ember, as she sat next to him and held his hand "And I'm happy it work"

"I barely remember anything" he said, as he tried to sit up "Skulker stopping his weapon and that's it"

"You're going to be a great dad" said Jack, as he patted his son on his back

"Dad? What?" he said, he glances at Ember who just smiled on him "Wait…."

"I told you before you passed out" said Ember, while she blushed slightly

"Are you pregnant?" ask Danny, Ember just nod her head "Really?"

"I didn't know it was possible but yes" said Ember

"Even I didn't know about it" said Maddie

"Is this something you want?" ask Ember with a worried tone

"It is" he said back, Danny kissed Ember's hand "It's something I wanted for a long time with you, I just didn't know if it was possible"

"I didn't think it was either" said Ember

 _A few days later_

Maddie was satisfied to let Danny leave the Fenton's home, Maddie even ran some test on Ember; it's not every day you see a pregnant ghost or even a ghost that's born. Maddie learned a few things about Ember's pregnancy; she learned the fetus needs nine months since there's a possibility the child would be half ghost, the birthing process she wasn't too sure about.

"Dipstick?" Ember walk around the Fenton's home, she hadn't seen Danny in awhile

"Ember" Ember looks behind and saw Sam in the living room

"Oh it's you" said Ember, as she crossed her arms

"How you're feeling?" ask Sam, while she continued to read her book

"Fine" said Ember, as she sat down "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Danny" she said

"Me too" said Ember

"Why?" ask Sam, as she lowered her book down

"Personnel reasons" said Ember, she never like Sam "What about you?"

"I found a ghost that knows what happened" said Sam, as she pointed to Ember's stomach "Or how it happened"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" ask Ember

"Because we don't like each other" said Sam, Ember nod it was true after all; they never like each other and their relationship just ghost worst when Ember started to see Danny.

"Ember? Sam?" Danny walks in the living room "Uh…..what's going on?"

"Just waiting for you" said Ember, as she got up and kissed him; Sam just glared at Ember "Where did you go?"

"My mom wanted to do more tests" said Danny, as he touched Ember's stomach "How's the little one?"

"Quiet" she said

"Danny!" interrupted Sam

"Sorry" apologies Danny, he had forgotten they weren't alone "Sam what's up?"

"I found a ghost who can explain…..Ember's situation" said Sam

"Really who?" ask Danny

"Danny Phantom and Ember McLain" said Clockwork, while he transformed into his baby self "What a surprise"

"My friend Sam told me you know" said Danny

"You should be more pacific" said Clockwork, as he went into his adult form "I know many things about the past, the present and the future"

"How can a ghost become pregnant?" ask Danny, as he held Ember's hand

"Do I have to explain the process?" ask Clockwork, as he turned into his older self

"Not how, how is it possible?" said Danny, as he blushed slightly

"I'm dead and the dipstick was alive when it happened, so how did I become pregnant?" said Ember, Clockwork returned to his baby stage

"I can happen but it's extremely rare" said Clockwork

"What do you mean?" ask Danny

"There aren't many half ghost throughout history, you were the fourth" said Clockwork while he became an adult "A half ghost is still human, he can still reproduce if he chose to do so, whether its human or ghost. If the half ghost chose a human there nothing complicated with that but a ghost? Ember was a human before she died but because Danny was alive when it happened"

"I still don't get it" said Danny

"It's very complicated to explain but to make it simpler for you two, it wouldn't be possible now" said Clockwork as he turned into an old man "A ghost reproduction can only happen when one of the partner is a half ghost, the human part is the reason why Ember's pregnant"

"Why isn't it possible now? Why is it the human half so important?" ask Ember, as she let go of Danny's hand; Clockwork returned once more into a child.

"Danny's human half is dead, he's a full ghost and no longer a half ghost. The human half is something special for a ghost reproduction; the human part basically gives the fetus life in other words, the only reason why you're having a child is because of Danny's former half ghost self"

"So this is our only child we can have" said Ember, Clockwork turned back into a baby and nodded his head "Thank you"

Danny and Ember were about to leave, until Clockwork stop them.

"You better be careful" said Clockwork

"Careful?" they ask

"This will be the second ghost ever to be born in the ghost zone, there are many ghost in the zone who will attack you both" said Clockwork, as he turned into an adult

"Why?" ask Ember with a worried tone

"Two reasons, one that child's father is Danny Phantom, there are many ghost who still hates him. They wouldn't attack him directly but his child is another story, the second is because it's extremely rare of a child to be born in the zone. There are many ghost who would benefit from that child of yours, you should be extremely careful"

Ember worriedly stared at Danny, Danny held Ember's hand there wasn't much he could say.

"We'll protect our child" said Danny, Ember just squeezed Danny's hand

"Together" smiled Ember

"Together" he repeated

Continue Reading for A crazy life

 **End**


	10. A crazy life

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **A crazy life**

Danny had decided to stay on earth for the next months; he knew it would be safer there with his crazy ghost hunting parents of his. Ember didn't mind too much, she would have preferred to be home but she understood where her dipstick was coming from.

"This is so boring" said Ember, while she just lay on Danny's bed and stared at the ceiling

"Ember?" Ember stood up and stared at the door

"Come in?" shouted Ember

"Hey sis!" shouted Jazz, while she entered the room

"Don't call me that" glared Ember

"Have you always been this grumpy?" ask Jazz

"Does it matter?" ask Ember, as she crossed her arms "Did you want something?"

"Just wanted to know how it was going?" ask Jazz, Jazz had been informed of the certain events once she returned.

"Feel tired, bored out of my mind and fat" said Ember, Jazz just stared at her

"Oh...well that's nice" she said

"Uh...this is the worst!" said Ember, as she lay back down on the bed

"Is it that bad?" Danny's head pop out of the ceiling, Ember just stared at him "Don't look at me like that"

"This is all your fault" she said

"Mine?" ask Danny, Ember stood back up; Danny completely came out of the ceiling and sat beside her "How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who did this!" shouted Ember, as she pointed at her three month stomach

"Ember...are you having mood swings?" Ask Danny, Ember glared at him and slap him on the chest

"Shut up" she said, as she crossed her arms

"Good thing I'm a ghost" said Danny, while he rub his chest

"Dipstick do you think we're ready?" Ask Ember

"I do" said Danny, as he smiled at her "you may be crazy but you'll be a great mother"

"Hopefully" she said, Danny rub her cheek and kissed her

"Aw!" Said Jazz, Ember and Danny stared at Jazz "And I just ruined the moment"

"Can we please return home" said Ember, as she held his hands "I just want us to be alone"

"Ember, the ghost are already suspicious and if they see you" said Danny with a worried tone

"We hadn't been alone since the fight with Skulker" said Ember

"Here I'll go right now" said Jazz, as she left the room

"Not the same" said Ember, as she sat down

"Once the child is born, we can return home and finally be alone" reassured Danny, while he took her in his embrace

Six months later, Ember was about to give birth any day but Ember disappearance at the same time has Danny's. Ghost in the ghost zone only put two and two together, the ghosts all figured out about Ember's relationship with the infamous Danny Phantom.

"How many ghost do you think, knows about our relationship?" ask Danny, while he held Ember in his arms; as they both relaxed on the sofa

"Probably the entire zone" said Ember

"Hopefully not too many will came after us" he said

"Hopefully" she said, as she glances towards the window

"Do you want something?" ask Danny, as he stood up from the sofa

"I'm fine" said Ember, as she held her stomach; she could feel some pain all of a sudden

Danny left the room, Ember's stomach pain just got worst and worst; it took Ember a while to understand what it was but in the end she knew what it was.

"Danny! Its time!" shouted Ember, Danny ran in and quickly brought Ember to the lab.

"Danny, you have to stay outside" said Maddie, while Ember's screamed in pain

"Why can't I stay here?" he ask

"Come on, son" said Jack

 _A few hours later_

"Danny" Maddie came back out from the lab

"How is she?" ask Danny with a worried tone

"She's fine, they're both doing just fine" smiled Maddie

"Can I see them?" ask Danny, Maddie just nod her head

Danny went down to the lab; he smiled once he saw Ember holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Meet your daughter, dipstick" said Ember, as she showed the child to her father

"She's beautiful" he said back, as he kissed them both "Any names in mind?"

"Aria" said Ember, Danny wasn't surprise Ember chose a name connected to music

Aria had her father's white hair, the typical green eyes but she had her mother's looks; Danny and Ember weren't sure if she was full or half ghost but that didn't matter right now.

"She looks just like you" smiled Danny, while he held her little hand

"And you" said Ember, as she kissed him on the cheek

 _Three years later_

Danny's family were over joy of Aria's arrival, Maddie even forced her son to come over more often.

"Dipstick where's Aria?" Ask Ember

"Hmmm...she wanted to play outside so Jazz brought her out back" said Danny, while he rub his chin

"Alright Aria, this is called a violet" said Jazz, as she held the flower "it's composed of..."

Aria just stared at her aunt in boredom, Jazz was about to talk about her next flower when she got a phone call. Jazz left in order to answer her phone, Aria smiled as she pick up the flower.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Shouted Box ghost, Box ghost had gotten taller and more powerful "Beware!"

"No" mumbled Aria

"Wait a minute...white hair...your Danny Phantom's kid" said Box Ghost; word had easily gotten out about Danny and Ember. The entire ghost zone knew about them and of Aria "Hehe...payback time"

"Mama" smiled Aria, as she waved her hands.

"What?" Question the Box Ghost, box ghost look down and saw a very angry shadow looming over him. Box Ghost turned around, Ember was furious; her eyes were red and her hair blazing in fury, Ember was pissed off.

"Touch a single hair on her head and I'll rip you apart!" Said Ember, while her hair blazed even angrier then before "Get away from my daughter!"

A few moments later

"Ember?" Danny walks out of his parents home, when he saw Box ghost beaten up to a plump "Should I ask what happened here?"

"I took care of it" said Ember; while she took Aria in her arms "Box ghost had an incident"

"Mama!" Aria, clap her hands; she seemed to congratulate her mother

"No one is a match against your mother" smiled Ember, as she walk passed Danny and went inside.

"At least he's not dead...I think" Danny hunched his shoulders; he knew it wouldn't be wise to question Ember for his own sake.

Continue Reading for Ember's mother

 **End**


	11. Ember's mother

**The Rocker and her Dipstick**

 **Ember's mother**

"Ember" said Danny, while he watch Ember tune her guitar

"What is it, Dipstick?" she ask

"I've never met your parents" said Danny, Ember just lowered her guitar and didn't face him "Are they even alive?"

"Somewhat" she said

"Somewhat?" he ask

"I never knew my father and my mother...well I didn't have a good relationship with her when I was alive" said Ember, she had never talked about her mother to anyone since she arrived in the ghost zone.

"You should probably see her" suggested Danny

"I don't want to see her" said Ember, while she held her guitar even tighter

"Ember, she probably misses you" said Danny, as he sat next to her and wrap his arm around her "It won't hurt?"

"Why are you insisting?" demanded Ember, as she pushed his arm off

"Losing a child is never easy" said Danny, Ember glared at her dipstick

"Fine!" said Ember, as she stood up "You're such a jerk!"

The next day, Danny and Aria followed Ember to a ghost portal; once they passed through Ember led them to a small town near Amity Park.

"Cute village" said Danny, while he held Aria's hand

"Shut up! I'm still pissed at you" said Ember, while she landed near a house

"You're lucky Aria doesn't understand" said Danny

"I still hate you" said Ember, as she crossed her arms; Danny glance at the home

"Was this your house?" ask Danny, as he landed next to her

"It was" she said, Ember had so many mix emotions going through her head. She was happy to see her mother after all of these years, but she also hated it at the same time; her mother wasn't very supportive at times. Ember was happy Danny was there with her even tho it was his idea, Ember took a deep breath and knock on the door. A woman with grey hair answered the door, she look at the ghosts with her blue eyes; she wasn't afraid or shock to see these ghosts how could she? If all of the ghost activate lately.

"Can I help you?" ask the old woman, Ember couldn't believe her eyes; her mother had changed so much since the last time she saw her.

"It's me...Ember McLain" said Ember if she had a heart beat it would be going crazy by now "There was a house fire"

The old woman covered her mouth, tears started to fall from her cheeks

"Ember? Is it really you?" she ask

"Dead and a ghost but it's me" said Ember, the old woman took Ember in her arms and cried

"I can't believe it's you! After all of these years" said the old woman, while she examined her daughter's new state "You're exactly how you were when I last saw you"

"Well that happens when you die" said Ember with a slight bitter tone

"Mama" Ember look down, Aria had escape from her father's hand and was now holding her tights

"Mama?" questioned the old woman, as she look down at the ghost child "She yours?"

"Ours" said Ember, as she motioned Danny

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Danny Phantom" smiled Danny, while he place his hand on top of Aria's head

"Come on in" said the old woman

Danny walk around Ember's old home and look at some family photos, Danny pick a photo up; it was Ember when she was alive. She use to have brown hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful when she was alive and dead.

"Put that down!" said Ember, as she took the photo out of Danny's hand

"Oh come on Ember, you were beautiful back then" he said, Ember place the photo back at its spot

"What do you mean 'back then'?" she ask, Danny slowly back away

"You know what I mean" he said with a smile

"Ember, I had no idea you had a boyfriend" said Ember's mother, as she came in at the nic of time

"He's not really a boyfriend more of a partner" said Ember, the thought had never came to mind but the dipstick and her are not even married; Ember doesn't even know if ghost can marry.

"Oh! I should probably introduce myself, my name is Isabella McLain" said Isabella, as she smiled at them "What's your name little one?"

"Aria" replied Ember, while Aria sat on her mother's lap

"Ember…what happened on the day you died?" ask Isabella with a sad tone

"When you left one of your 'jobs' a boy ask me out, I went to our date but he never showed, I waited for him for hours on end until I eventually returned home. When I came home the sun was rising and I was so tried, I fell asleep and the house caught on fire….well you know the rest" said Ember, as she glance away from her mother.

"Was it him?!" demanded Isabella, as she glared at Danny

"It's not dipstick!" said Ember in an angry tone "He's the only man who stayed with me! He actually loves me for me, he cares about me! Don't you dare insult him like that!"

"I'm sorry" apologies Isabella, she could tell her daughter deeply cared about him

"Do you even missed me?" ask Ember

"I was divested when I heard about your death…..I couldn't even be there for you after your date. Ember I know I wasn't the best mother in the world, I didn't help you when you were bullied, I didn't do a single thing…..could you ever forgive me?" ask Isabella, as she gently touched Ember's hand

"Dipstick" Danny stood up and took Aria in his arms

"We'll be in the other room" said Danny, as he kissed Ember's on the forehead and left

"Does he threat you well?" ask Isabella

"He does, very well in fact" said Ember, as she removed her hand from Isabella's "Much better than Skulker did"

"What's the matter?" ask Isabella

"You can't just act like a mother now" said Ember, as she crossed her arms "Why didn't you be a real mother when I was still alive?"

"I don't know why…I suppose I wasn't ready" said Isabella, as she shamefully looks away from her daughter "Ember, I've had so many regrets after your death, I wanted to tell you so much, I wanted to experience so much with you. I wanted to be there when you came home from your first date, meeting the man of your dreams, your wedding and your grandchildren. But all of that was gone because I wasn't there, I should have been there that night, I should have saved you from the flames. But I wasn't…..I was being a selfish mother and I lost everything"

"I never thought I would get the chance to live like a normal woman, I was dead, time stop for me; I wouldn't age another day of my life. Dipstick…..well he changed everything for me because of him I could have a 'normal' life. I did find the man of my dreams even tho I would have never thought it would be with him of all people" said Ember, as she smiled of the memories she shared with Danny.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Isabella

"We started out has foes" said Ember, as she chuckled slightly; Isabella had missed her daughter's laugh, she barely heard it when she was alive but whenever Ember did laugh "We fought in many battles against each other, but after that comet we realized we had feelings for each other. Many ghost and Dipstick's family and friends couldn't believe it but it was true"

"Love works in strange ways sometimes" smiled Isabella, she was happy Ember was telling her about her life

"But many ghosts hates dipstick and now that we have Aria…many ghosts will come after her in the name of revenge" said Ember, while she sighed in frustration "I can't completely have a normal life"

"I've heard about Danny Phantom before, a half ghost who saved many lives" said Isabella, Ember wasn't surprise her mother didn't knew about Danny's new stat.

"He was a half ghost" she said

"Was?" ask Isabella

"Skulker my ex-boyfriend, he treated me like trash until Dipstick came along, Skulker didn't appearited it much. Skulker killed Dipstick's human half, I've never been so worried in my life and after life, I thought I would never see him ever again. But there was need to be worried, he would have become full ghost anyways…but I was still worried" Ember, stared at the doorway where Danny and Aria went too.

"It's only because you love him, when you love someone that much, you can't think straight at times" said Isabella, she should know; Isabella felt the same at some point.

"If I was alive tho…I could have a normal life" said Ember, Isabella held Ember's hand once more; Ember glance at her mother but she didn't removed her hand this time.

"But you might have never met Danny" she said, Ember's eyes widen; she had never thought about that before. Her mother could be right, if Ember had never died there was a chance she would have never met Dipstick.

"Ember, there are many things I wish I could change, being a better mother and preventing your death; those two were the main things I wanted to change" said Isabella, as she started to tear up "What I'm saying is…..just be a better mother then I was. Don't do the same mistakes…enjoy every moment you have. Of what you've told me, it seems you won't have much of personnel time, but I don't think I have to worry about that. Of what I saw just a few moments ago, you've become a fine mother"

Ember was overwhelmed by emotions; she never thought her mother would ever say things like this, her mother was finally a mother.

"Even tho she can be crazy sometimes" smiled Danny, as he re-entered the room with Aria right behind him

"Shut up!" mumbled Ember through her tears

"Don't cry mama" said Aria, as she hug her mother's leg; Ember just smiled and pick her up

"I'm not crying" she smiled

"Ember…..you're the mother I could never be, I envy you very much" said Isabella

"I still love you, mother" said Ember, while she hug her mother

"I can you just forgive me like that?" ask Isabella, she thought Ember would hold a grudge against her and she didn't blame her.

"You already lost me before and now it's our second chance" said Ember, Isabella didn't say a thing, the only thing she could do was smile.

(Let me know in the reviews if you want a sequel to this story! Or any idea with Ember's family or adventures? Just let me know!)

 **End**


	12. Chapter 12

I've posted the sequel to this fic! There's going to be a lot of drama and suspense so don't forget to read _A family sticks together!_


End file.
